


everything life ought to be

by hawberries



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawberries/pseuds/hawberries
Summary: [art] Sora, Kairi, Riku, and the place where they meet.
Relationships: Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	everything life ought to be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serie11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serie11/gifts).



happy chocbox, serie11! I hope this sorikai brings you a little peace and joy :D as a treat!

_(image is a drawing of kairi, sora, and riku asleep on the beach, laying with their heads together. sora’s got his limbs tangled in kairi’s arms and riku’s hair. they look happy and peaceful.)_


End file.
